


The 1950's Style

by Tamla



Category: Coronation Street, Older Woman/Younger Woman Lesbian Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: I've noticed as many of you that certain fantasies are fun to do.From a Avon Type Saleslady coming to show her "Products".  The Plumber who comes to Fix The Pipes, The Naughty Schoolgirl who needs to be disciplined, or the Boss who rewards her Secretary for doing such a great job.So I decided to do one about being a 1950's US Housewife which was so different for British Ladies.
Relationships: Coronation Street - Relationship, Fantasies - Relationship, Lesbian - Relationship, Paula & Sophie - Relationship, Same Sex Love - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The 1950's Style

It was another Friday evening and Paula Martin was in an upbeat mood. Her latest case was successful and she was on her way home to her Wife Sophie. Earlier during Dinner she got a Text saying she "Wanted To Play" which was fine by Paula since they had so many "Playdates". 

She was asked to open the door and say "Honey I'm Home." and they would take it from there.

So when Paula said those words. Sophie happily came out with a 1950's Style Dress, Pearls on her Neck, and an Apron.

"Oh Hi Honey, welcome home." she purred happily. "Let me take your Coat." 

So Paula let her and then Sophie lead her to the Living Room where there was a Footstool (a al Mad Men). She quickly gave her a Drink (IE A Martini with Olives), and asked if it was okay.

"Yes, it's fine." Paula replied stunned at what Sophie was wearing. American Accent and all.

"So just be patient, Dinner will be ready soon, I was so busy but what i do pales into what you do." she replied.

"Okay." replied Paula.

So Sophie set the table and called Paula to eat. It was Meatloaf & Mashed Potatoes. 

"I hope you don't mind this meal." replied Sophie.

"No, this is very good, thank you." she smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." replied Sophie. "I really value your opinion."

"So how was your day honey." asked Sophie.

"Oh it was very good, I got alot of work done, I was able to settle with Mr. Millington, he was very pleased and John (The Partner) was also happy." replied Paula.

"Hmm, well they should be considering everything you do for them." Sophie replied. "Who knows you may even make Partner."

"I'm not sure about that." replied Paula. "So much competition is in The Office." 

"It doesn't hurt to try." replied Sophie. "You know best." 

"Well what did you do today." asked Paula.

"I did so much, The Groceries, Mailing The Letters that you asked me to, so we can stay on top of our Bills, you know they don't like it when we are late." she replied. "I even saw Margaret Shaw, I forgot about telling you what happened at The PTA Meeting." (Parent Teacher Association).

"Well what happened?" asked Paula.

"We were discussing what Cookies were better for the Bake Sale, I said Chocolate Chip and she said Peanut Butter, it was a split decision but we are going to do both." she explained.

"Oh okay you got it figured out." replied Paula.

"Yes, and she also told me about these Foods you can put in the Freezer and heat up in the Oven called Swanson Foods, can you imagine such a thing, Any Woman who can't cook for their spouse doesn't know their priorities." replied Sophie.

"Oh well I didn't know you felt like that." replied Paula surprised.

"Oh I was also invited to a Bridge Club on Tuesday Nights, I told them I'd get back to them, if I join I won't be home for Dinner." she explained.

"No please do so." replied Paula. "I can scrounge something out like a Sandwich."

"No, I'll cook you something and leave it for you to heat in The Oven." Sophie replied.

So after the Dishes were washed, they had dessert called Jell-O.

Then later on they went into The Living Room to Watch TV. There was the Westerns like Rawhide, and Broken Arrow but for Sophie it was Leave It To Beaver about a Little Boy who at Eight lives with his Older Brother Wallace aka Wally who is 14, their Parents, June a Housewife and Ward an Accountant. 

Each week it seemed that Theodore aka Beaver got into mischief in the town of Mayfield. He even thought Soup was from a Large Cup and he went into see for himself.

"Oh that Beaver, what a cute little boy." smiled Sophie. 

"Yes." replied Paula. 

She admitted she had chills going down her spine. Later on the TV Set was turned off and she said she'd get ready for Bed.

So Paula changed while Sophie went into The Bathroom. 

"I have something to show you." she sang out. 

"Okay, show me please." replied Paula.

So Sophie came out of the Bathroom and Paula was stunned. She wore a Baby Nightie Doll Outfit, similar to the ones that Frenchy & Marty wore in Grease.

"Do you like it?" replied Sophie.

"Oh it's so beautiful on you." replied Paula with a big smile.

"I'm glad you think so." replied Sophie. "The Saleslady said it would look nice on me." 

"The Saleslady was very nice to say that to you." Paula replied.

So Sophie came into the Bed and Paula kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"I'm kissing you." replied Paula. 

"Well, I thought you wanted more, I don't want you to think of me as cheap wearing this." replied Sophie.

"No not at all, I just wanted to show you how beautiful I think you look." replied Paula. "It kind of reminds me of our Wedding Night." 

"Yes, you were so patient with me, and I was so shy." replied Sophie. "Before the Night we got married began My Mother told me what I had to do that it was my duty." 

"Yes, well I knew it was going to be romantic, remember the Drive In Movies we saw, we usually saw dull ones but I enjoyed being with you, and we made out." grinned Paula. "Yet I always had to get you back to the Dorm before 12:00 or else we'd both get into trouble." 

"Yes, you were always so nice to me, even being patient when I was changing my clothes over and over." replied Sophie.

"Uh huh, well now come on over here." replied Paula as she patted the Bed. 

Sophie shyly went into Bed and then Paula kissed her. She already was getting aroused. She then unbuttoned the back of the Nightie and caressed her back, then removed the front and saw that Sophie's Nipples were erect. 

She then removed the rest of the Nightie and then removed her own PJ Top and the Bottoms but wore her Cotton Boxers. She continued to Kiss Sophie and touched her mound, and caressed it which made Sophie move her hips around. Paula then removed her Boxers and then went inside Sophie. 

She was still a bit shy and nervous saying it was going to "Hurt" but Paula said "No Darling, I would never hurt you for anything." 

They moved slowly and surely but the feeling was so Good that Sophie asked her to go faster and she did. They both climaxed and then Sophie snuggled against Paula.

"Sophie, what year is this?" asked Paula.

"2020." she replied.

"Oh thank god!" howled Paula with delight. "This was amazing, you were amazing, thanks." 

"Oh you're quite welcome." giggled Sophie. "I wanted to something totally outrageous." 

"Boy was it." giggled Paula. "However, since it is 2020 we can do more fun things can't we?" 

"Oh you bet!" grinned Sophie. 

So the next couple of hours, they teased, caressed, pleased, and spoke words of passion and lust. 

Sophie told Paula how big and hard she was and Paula told her how wet her pussy was, Sophie's clit throbbed, and they did all kinds of Moves, from Sophie riding Paula, to Sophie being on all Fours, Sophie jerking off Paula, and Sophie even fingering herself telling Paula that's what she did when they weren't together. Either way it was another memorable night.


End file.
